Cû’jara-Cinmoi
Cû’jara-Cinmoi was the greatest of the Nonman Kings and the first great foe of the InchoroiEncyclopedic Glossary, ‘Cû’jara-Cinmoi’. Role in the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars Cû’jara-Cinmoi was the King of Siöl when the Incû-Holoinas plunged to the earth in the land of Viri. Nin’janjin, the Nonman King of Viri, sent a letter to Cû’jara-Cinmoi begging his aid; instead, Cû’jara-Cinmoi sent an army and invaded. Viri became a tributary of Siöl. Cû’jara-Cinmoi dispatched the hero Ingalira to investigate the Incû-Holoinas, and Ingalira returned with two Inchoroi captives. Repelled by the obscenities, Cû’jara-Cinmoi had them put to death and set a Watch upon the Incû-Holoinas. Cû’jara-Cinmoi proceeded to conquer the Mansions of Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas. However, the Inchoroi sent a secret embassy to Nin’janjin, who allied with them against Cû’jara-Cinmoi. The Nonmen of Viri rose up in revolt against rule of Cû’jara-Cinmoi; at the same time, hordes of Inchoroi poured from the Incû-Holoinas. However, the Nonmen of Viri were appalled when they actually looked upon the Inchoroi, and turned on Nin’janjin, who attempted to flee. The Inchoroi then turned on the Nonmen, hoping to destroy them before Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s forces arrived. The first conflict of the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars occurred at Fields of Pir Pahal. The Battle of Pir Pahal raged through the night and into the following morning, but the Nonmen eventually prevailed. Cû’jara-Cinmoi struck down the Inchoroi King, Sil, and took his weapon, the Heron Spear. After the Battle of Pir Pahal, emboldened by Siöl’s distraction, Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas had revolted. After years of hard campaigning, Cû’jara-Cinmoi finally brought the Ishroi of Cil-Aujas to heel, but King Sin’niroiha and the Ishroi of Nihrimsul continued to resist him. The Isûphiryas chronicles dozens of bloody yet indecisive confrontations between the two Kings: the Battle of Ciphara, the Battle of Hilcyri, the Siege of Asargoi. Proud beyond reason, Cû’jara-Cinmoi refused to relent, and put to death every embassy Sin’niroiha sent to him. Only when Sin’niroiha became King of Ishoriöl through marriage did the High King of Siöl concede. “A King of Three Mansions,” he is said to have declared, “may be Brother to a King of Two.” Many years later, when Cû’jara-Cinmoi began growing old and frail, Nin’janjin returned begging Mercy and Penance. Cû’jara-Cinmoi was shocked to see that Nin’janjin had not aged. Cû’jara-Cinmoi offered peace with the Inchoroi in exchange for their secrets of immortality. He allowed the Inchoroi to move freely among the Nonmen, distributing the remedies that would make them immortal and doom them all. The first victim of the Womb-Plague was Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s wife, Hanalinqû. As all the women of the Nonmen died, Cû’jara-Cinmoi realized the Inchoroi had betrayed him and called the Nonmen to war. The Nonmen and the Inchoroi met in battle on the Inniür-Shigogli, the Black Furnace Plain. But the Inchoroi had learned much since the Battle of Pir Pahal; they now wielded Chorae, Sranc, Bashrags, and Wracu. Though the Nonmen fought valiantly, Cû’jara-Cinmoi was slain, struck down by his old foe Nin’janjin. The remaining Nonmen went on to win the battle, then returned to their Mansions and awaited their inevitable doom.Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Cûno-Inchoroi Wars’ Cû’jara-Cinmoi was succeeded as High King by Nil’giccas, who made qirri from his predecessor’s body.The White-Luck Warrior, Chapter 9 References Category:Kings Category:Cûnuroi Category:Characters from the Ancient North